A leap of faith
by Marie PV
Summary: Eden Martineau is a young French teacher and translator from Montreal. When she is approached by an American head hunter about an amazing position in 'The City', she is more than ready to start a new life. Little does she know that the path she has chosen will lead her to a fulfilling but complicated life. John K./OFC
1. Chapter 1

**I feel there isn't enough Almost Human fanfictions out there. I know there are only 13 episodes of this show (sniff), but I think it's the perfect reason to expand the story. Karl Urban is yummy and I feel the need to give his amazing character a legit personal life. Also, I think Dorian is pretty comical so he will appear a lot in the story. It takes place a few months after the last episode of the show. I set it in 2049.**

 **English is not my first language so I'll probably make some mistakes once in a while… I will review as much as possible, but please be understanding. Also, this is the very first story I will be posting. I have a few projects I'm developing but this is the one story I am really into right now and that I feel I can really develop.**

 **Eden's Apartment**

It was July 1st 2049 when Eden Martineau walked into her new apartment in 'The City'. She stood there, in her new empty kitchen, waiting for the moving company bots to bring up her stuff to the 56th floor. The landlord had told her it was a quiet building and that her only floor neighbour was a cop. The other doors of the 56th floor all led to the janitor's storage unit. Knowing that a police officer lived nearby was reassuring for her since she knew this city was swarming with criminal activity.

The main reason she had moved here was the promise of freedom and good money to start anew. Here, she thought, she could be herself without anybody interfering or criticizing every decision she made. In 3 months, she would turn 30 and it felt right to start a new chapter in her life.

About 5 months ago, an American headhunter had contacted her to discuss a job offer. She had been selected to become GreenTech International's French translator. The prospect was interesting, the salary was more than she would have dreamed of and the timing was perfect. The province of Quebec being very technologically advanced in the field of green energy and technology, GreenTech International had many business contacts all across Quebec, and, in some areas, it was important to do business in French. Recruiting a French Canadian was the perfect solution for them since she would be both knowledgeable of the language and culture.

Even though many teachers had been replaced by androids, most language teachers and translators were still employed because the bots were never precise enough to translate the perfect intentions behind words. While they were good enough to teach basic notions, most universities, companies and rich parents still employed humans for this task.

Hearing massive footsteps in the corridor, Eden headed to her apartment door, opened it and indicated to the bots where the furniture should go.

1 hour later, the last of her furniture and boxes were in the apartment, where she wanted it. She biped the payment-bot and went back inside.

10 minutes later, she realised that one of her bookshelves was missing. She considered calling back the moving company but since she had paid the bot in full, she had accepted the results of the delivery, which meant they would send her another bill for any additional trouble if she contacted them again. Sighing, she decided to take the elevator and go look around where the delivery truck had been parked to see if the bots might have just left it there.

Luckily, there it was, on the side of the street. It was strange that they would leave it there. Well it was the cheapest company in the area so the bots probably had a few bugs. Now she wondered how she would bring the shelf upstairs. It wasn't that heavy but it was huge and she didn't want to scratch the bottom by pulling it around, plus it was a long walk to the elevator. There didn't seem to be anybody around either. At 2pm on a Thursday, people were obviously still at work so she could either wait around for a good Samaritan or scratch her pretty shelf. She couldn't just leave it there on the street, what if someone stole it? Sighing, she decided to sit nearby and call for a pizza while waiting for a nice helping hand.

 **At John's work**

The day had been uneventful for a change. Captain Maldonado had called in a meeting and he almost fell asleep during Paul's presentation. He only came out of it when Val's velvety voice announced they would be taking a short coffee break.

Ever since he had taken out Val for a coffee a month ago, his view of his delightful female colleague had changed. Sure she was a beautiful, strong, sweet and smart girl, but going out with her, he realised soon enough she wasn't the one for him. He believed that her perfect chrome design might have something to do with it. Oddly enough, she seemed way too perfect almost to a point where she felt plain to him. She was so flawless that there didn't seem to be anything unique, intriguing or exciting about her. Not that he needed a dangerous or toxic woman, but he sure needed a spark, something to light him up inside. Val was very beautiful and pleasant but he wasn't the kind of guy to go after a woman only for sports. Plus, he worked with her every day so that would be a bit awkward. She was a good and friendly colleague, pleasant to the eye, but that was it. She might have caught up on that as well since she had never commented on their first and only date afterwards. Their working relationship was back to normal and it was alright with him. He had tried and it just didn't work out. He could move on. In a way, this date with Valerie had helped him define what he was looking for in a potential partner.

During the coffee break, to his utmost annoyance, Dorian kept annoying him about the fact that he wasn't charging his leg to its maximum capacity and that he could have a look at the charger to make it work better. In the end, John accepted Dorian's help just to shut him up and decided they would both go to his apartment after work to take care of the device.

 **In front of Eden's building**

It was almost 6 pm and only an old man with a walking stick and a tiny girl had made their way into the building in the last 4 hours. Eden was annoyed. She was about to give up and bring the shelf upstairs on her own, (bottom be damned) when a cop car entered the parking lot.

 **John pulling in his parking space**

"Damn it Dorian! I'm a detective, not a tech geek. Leave these kinds of details to Rudy. When we get upstairs, you do whatever the hell it is you need to do with that device and then you leave me be." John says.

"Man, why are you so rude? I'm doing you a favor. Someday you'll be in the middle of an assignment and your leg will stop working. Is that what you want?"

John stops the engine and they both unclasp their seatbelt.

"Look. I didn't mean to yell at you. I know you're only trying to help but sometimes your constant babble fest is just- What?"

John looks at Dorian who isn't listening anymore.

"John, this girl looks like she could use a hand. That shelf is huge, man. How is she planning on moving that thing from the pavement to the sidewalk?"

"Good point." John replies.

Getting out of the car, they approach the brunette who has her back to them. She's struggling to level the base of the shelf on top of the sidewalk.

" _Maudite marde_!" she groans.

"It's French swearing", Dorian explains.

John raises a brow "No kidding!"

Surprised by the exchange, she turns around.

"Oh! Hi! Didn't see you there. Hum… would you mind giving me a hand with that? I'm sorry to bother you but I've been waiting to get that thing upstairs for hours and there was no one around to help me."

"It's no trouble at all." John says. "How did you get it on the street in the first place?"

"It's that stupid bot moving company. I thought they had brought everything upstairs when I paid for the service then I realised too late that one of my shelves was missing. I guess I should've checked everything before I paid." Eden says.

Dorian takes a side and John the other, Eden gets the door and together, they reach the elevator.

"Which floor?" Dorian asks.

"56th".

"You're John's neighbour then?" Dorian comments, smiling.

"Who's John?" Eden asks.

"Hum… that would be me." John answers.

"Oh! Well, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise" John answers with a small amused smile.

She turns to Dorian. "And you are?"

"I'm Dorian."

"Well it's also a pleasure, I'm Eden."

"The pleasure is all mine. You have a beautiful name." Dorian says.

"Thanks." She answers, blushing slightly.

"Not very common though. Your accent tells me you are a French Canadian. Your people used to be quite religious many decades ago, way before your birth if I judge by your youthful appearance. Why do you have such a religious name? Are your parents firm believers? I understand most of your villages are also named after saints."

"Hum…" Eden doesn't know how to answer that.

"Dorian, for God's sake" John says, annoyed.

"You're a synthetic!" She realises. "For a moment there I thought you were human. I've never met one who behaved so human-like. If I hadn't seen those blueish lights on your face just now you could've fooled me!" Eden says, fascinated.

Dorian answers with a wide smile and says like a well-taught student, "I'm a DRN, I have a synthetic soul and that comes with human emotions."

"Wow! That's amazing." She says with a sincere smile.

As they settle her bookshelf in the living room, John asks her, "Why does a French Canadian move to the west coast, if I may be so nosey?"

"Back in Montreal I was a French teacher but I got a job offer here as a translator. Since it was an amazing opportunity I could only accept." She answers him, obviously proud of her achievement.

"So when do you start your new employment." Dorian asks, curious as usual.

"In two weeks." She says.

"It should give you enough time to settle then. If you need anything, I'll be next door." John offers. "Now if you'll excuse us, Dorian here has to help me with something before I throw him out and send him back to his charger for the night."

"That's not cool, man." Dorian says, pouting.

"Well I'm very grateful for your help! Please if you need anything, I'll also be next door, you know, if you need to borrow a cup of sugar or something." She says jokingly.

"I'll keep that in mind then." John answers, with a lopsided grin.

John and Dorian bid her good evening and leave the apartment.

 **Inside John's apartment**

"So… what did you think of your new neighbour, man?" Dorian asks with a knowing smile.

"She seems… nice I suppose. Why do you ask?" John answers absentmindedly, trying to unplug the base of his synthetic leg charging device to present it to Dorian.

Working on the device, Dorian comments, "She fits your profile you know: brunette, seems smarter than you, sweet. I'm not a good judge of appearance but she seems anatomically proportional and her face looks pleasant. She also has an inviting smile and her deep blue eyes sparkled with genuine interest when she realised I wasn't human. Her line of work and her curiosity for my existence demonstrate the presence of a sharp mind. She also made a joke before we left which seemed to amuse you. But you never told me your physical preference in a lady. That's the part missing in your profile. She is perhaps a bit taller and curvier than Val. Is that why it didn't work out with her? Do you prefer a fuller chest and-"

"For the love of God, Dorian! It has nothing to do with…forget it!" John answers scandalized. "You know what? Why don't we do that some other time? I'm tired."

"I'm almost done John. There! You see that indicator? The potential of the charging device is now at 99.6%. It was only at 78.2% before I made a few changes. This means you won't need to charge your leg as long as you used to and it will also last longer during the day. Say for instance you go over to Eden for a nightcap-"

"Good night Dorian!" John says, pushing Dorian toward the entrance.

"Aw! Come on, man."


	2. Chapter 2

**John's apartment July 4** **th**

When John got back from work, the clock read 6:15. His belly was growling. He realized how hungry he was and remembered he barely had time to eat today. And what a day it had been! Dorian and him had been chased down the sewer system by a gang of anarchist. At some point he almost thought he wouldn't make it. But here he was, still breathing and hungry as hell.

He didn't feel like noodles tonight and the fridge was empty so he opened a tab screen to pick through the menus of his favorite delivery restaurants when he noticed the American flag in the corner of a menu. It read FOURTH OF JULY SPECIAL - _10% OFF UNTIL MIDNIGHT_.

His first thought went to Eden. He wondered what she was doing tonight. Maybe he could be a good neighbour and show her around. He guessed she must have been busy unpacking the last few days. Maybe she would like to go out a little. Moving to a city so far away she probably didn't have a boyfriend. Not that it mattered. After all he only wished to give her a chance to appreciate the holiday a little. Yes. She might enjoy that. Maybe he could offer her to go out for diner. Not like a date, just as a good neighbour. He could give her a tour of the area.

After taking a quick shower and putting on some casual clothes, he left his apartment and walked across the hall. 

**Eden's apartment, July 4** **th**

(Eden is cooking and the radio is on.)

 _"_ _Well, I hope you guys will be attending tonight's special 4_ _th_ _of July fireworks party at the square! Many surprises are waiting for you. So don't-"_

She has been so busy the last couple of days that she forgot all about the 4th of July. She wonders if she should go out tonight. It's not like she knows a lot of people around here and she hasn't even met her coworkers yet. The only people she has talked to so far are the janitor and… her neighbour John and his synthetic friend Dorian. She wonders if she should go and ask John for advice about the festivities and maybe if he's not too busy he would like to go out too. She also wonders if he has a girlfriend. If he does, it would be weird to ask him to come see fireworks with her. How could she ask without him thinking she's hitting on him? She thinks he's handsome and nice enough but she doesn't really know him or if he's with someone and if-

 _Knock Knock_

"Huh! I wonder who it is." She mumbles, walking to the door. Looking through the peeping hole, she spots the janitor. She unlocks the door and greets him.

''Hello Mr. Tracy. May I help you?'' She asks.

''I need to do a checkup of your security system. It's mandatory for the whole building. It's for your safety!'' He exclaims with a tight smile.

Eden thinks he isn't a very pleasant fellow but lets him in anyway. She's about to close the door when she sees John in the doorway. When he sees she noticed him, he gives her a little wave.

"Hi there neighbour! What can I do for you? Do you need that cup of sugar?" She tries, humorously.

He smiles and answers, "Hi! Hum… no. Actually I just got out of work and I was about to head out in town for diner and I thought maybe you would like a guided tour of our glorious town on this fine 4th of July.'' He says, almost theatrically.

"How thoughtful of you! I was planning on going out later, but I've got a spaghetti sauce that's cooling down. I have to store it in containers. Plus, the janitor is doing some check-up on my security system. It shouldn't be too long but I wouldn't want to keep you waiting if you're hungry." She says, clearly sorry.

"It's ok. I don't mind. Smells really good by the way." He comments, feeling his belly growl louder every second.

"Thanks. Would you like to come in for a moment?'' She asks.

''If you don't mind.'' He says. ''You know, the janitor fixed my system as well this morning. It was a very early call I must say. I had to get up a good 15 minutes earlier than I usually do for work. What a shame.'' He jokes, then he spots a seat in the living room as she walks into the kitchen to finish her task.

''Looks like you've managed to make the place your own since the last time I was here.'' John says, looking at the picture frames on the wall. ''How are you adjusting?'' He asks, trying to figure out what her former life must have been like by studying her pictures with family and friends.

In the kitchen, Eden is pouring spaghetti sauce in a few containers. There is no wall between the living room and the kitchen so they can see each other. ''To be honest, I haven't left the apartment much. The farther I've been is the local grocery store. I thought planning and freezing some meals before I start working could be helpful, you know, one less thing to think about.'' She says.

''Well that's refreshing to see someone who cooks. I'm pretty lazy in the cooking department. I know how to spread jam on a piece of bread, my classic breakfast, you know?'' John jokes.

She chuckles, rinsing her service spoon. ''Well now you know your neighbour is quite the cook. And now that she knows you aren't, she might keep some leftover for you once in a while.'' She says.

''I wouldn't dare deprive you of your amazing food. I truly am a lazy cook though. I pretty much live off that little noodle shop around the corner.'' He says.

''Come on, I always cook way too much food for one person. I put so much in the freezer that I end up having to throw away some once in a while because I have no place left for the new stuff.'' She explains.

''Wow! In that case, maybe… if you felt you could spare some, I might be interested. But don't go out of your way to fill my belly.'' He says, smiling and rubbing his belly in a circular motion with one hand. All that talk about food was having an effet on him.

''Nah! It would be my pleasure. I could even deliver it to your door when I'm in the middle of a food crisis best known as _The Crazy Eden nightly cooking spree.''_ She says. ''When I can't sleep I usually get up and find something to bake.'' She explains. ''I hope you enjoy sweets. Although, I might wait until daylight to deliver it to you since I cook at such an unholy hour. '' She adds, amused.

''Hey, I'm quite the night owl myself you know.'' He says.

''Good to know!'' She says, smiling.

He gives her a small lopsided smile and they look at each other for a moment.

Coming out of the hallway where the security system is installed, the janitor stops at once when he sees John standing there. Eden and John turn his way when they see him approach.

''Mister Kenneck, I didn't see you there.'' He says, looking a bit pale. ''Well I must go.'' He adds, walking to the door.

''So my system works fine then?'' Eden asks, curious.

''Yes.'' He says quickly. ''Everything is fine. Good evening.'' Then he walks out the door without a glance back.

''What a strange little man!'' Eden exclaims once Mr. Tracy has closed the door.

John chuckles. ''That he is, but he does his job well.'' He says.

''For a moment there I thought you were the one that scared him away.'' She teases.

 _Meow. Meow. Meow._

''Oh! Hey there my little munchkin.'' Eden says to the cat that just walked into the room.

John's face contorts in an unreadable expression. Eden notices and wonders what just happened.

''John, are you ok? You look troubled. Are you allergic to cats?'' She asks.

John's brows furrow as he seems to be thinking about the best thing to answer. ''Not allergic, just not used to them I guess.'' He answers. He did tell Dorian he was allergic but it was just to shut him up. There is no actual allergy. He wonders why he told her the truth though. It would have been more simple to give her that excuse. ''Are you ready to go?'' He asks.

''Sure am!'' She answers.

''Perhaps you should bring a coat. It gets a little fresh at night sometimes.'' He says, opening the door.

''A little fresh?'' She snorts. ''John, this is California. I'm Canadian. ''A little fresh for you is probably a warm summer night for me.'' She exclaims then settles for an indulging smile. Closing the apartment door behind her, she locks it with her fingerprint sensor.

''Is it really that cold? I've never been to Canada.'' He asks, getting into the elevator and selecting the first floor button.

''It depends. Some months and years are colder. It's also different depending on where you live across the country. But to compare the fresh nights of Quebec to those of California is a little bit comical I think.'' She answers with a smile.

''Well I've seen a video online once. There was a bunch of cars crashing into one another on a very icy highway. There was a massive snowstorm and it never seemed to end. I wasn't sure if it was for a movie or if it was real.'' He comments.

''Sounds like the real deal. We always get at least 2 or 3 big snowstorms every year from January to March.'' She explains.

''Welcome to California! You shouldn't have too much trouble with an icy highway around here.'' He says, getting out of the elevator.

''Well I won't have car trouble at all. I sold mine when I left Montreal.'' She says. ''I thought I could take the bus. I saw a stop not too far from here.'' She says as they reach the sidewalk in front of their building.


End file.
